ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Debut Arc
The Debut Arc, is the second story arc in the series and the second in the Rookie King Saga. Summary C Class License With Miyata away from the gym, Ippo doesn't show his strength like he did before Miyata left, so Kamogawa has Ippo train with Takamura, who is one week away from a match. After a day of Takaura's rigorous training menu, Ippo goes to Takamura's house and asks how he got into boxing. Takamura explains that he was founded by Kamogawa while fighting in the street, then he won his debut match and felt thrilled when he was praised by others for the first time. Later, Ippo learns it's not easy being pro after seeing Takamura struggle to sleep. Six days later, Yagi Haruhiko Miyata won his pro debut. Takamura's match against Hirano Kazuhiko begins, the match ends quickly as Takamura blocks punches, then knocks his opponent with one punch. After the match, Fujii spots Ippo and Miyata, and introduces them to Mashiba Ryō, who ends the introduction with intimidating Miyata by insulting his father. A month later, Ippo's pro test arrives, but not before Mashiba does his. Mashiba starts and ends the spar with the Hitman Style, violently punching the opponent even after he passes out, ultimately winning the pro test. Ippo wins his pro test with ease as he was able to read Ogawa Naoya as he was slower than Miyata. After the match, Mashiba attempts to make Ippo change weight classes, stating that Ippo won't reach the top of the featherweight class while he is there, Ippo declines, as he made a promise with Miyata. Pro Debut One month later, after school, Ippo is stopped by Umezawa and his gang, who takes Ippo's C class license, making Ippo to force it out of Umezawa's hand, much to the gang's surprise. Ippo then states he didn't start boxing because of revenge, instead because he likes boxing. Later, Takamura shows Ippo a video of Mashiba's pro debut, showcasing his Flicker Jab. The next day, Kamogawa announces Ippo's opponent for his pro debut, Nishikawa Boxing Gym's Oda Yūsuke. Oda gets lectured by his coach after being found slacking off on his roadwork talking to Mikami Reiko, however, Oda starts training harder after hearing his opponent was insulting him. On the day of the match, Ippo gets ready in the waiting room, putting on trunks that Makunouchi Hiroko made for him, unknowingly spelling "IPO" instead of "IPPO". The first round starts with Ippo being on the defence, then both fighters exchange punches until the round ends. In the second round, after exchanges from both fighters, Oda falls down after a massive body blow from Ippo before standing up. Oda throws a right hook that cuts above Ippo's eye, causing a halt in the match as a doctor looks at the cut. The doctor allows Ippo to continue and the second round is over. Third round begins, Oda tries to make Ippo's wound bleed again by aiming at the cut, even hitting it while clinching. Ippo, not wanting to have his wound targeted, switches to the Southpaw stance. While Oda is throwing a big right, Ippo see's an opening and throws a flurry of right jabs, causing Oda to go down and unable to get up, making Ippo the winner. After the match, Mikami states that Oda will continue boxing under him. Ippo and the rest celebrates at the Sugar Ray. Category:Story Arcs Category:Rookie King Saga Arcs